Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~
]] Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ (ハロプロ研修生 発表会 2014 ～6月の生タマゴShow!～) is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's June 2014 concert. Setlist Unless otherwise noted, songs are performed by all members. (Hello Pro Kenshuusei + Juice=Juice) #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Egao YES Nude - Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Wada Sakurako, Inoue Hikaru, Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - Taguchi Natsumi, Nomura Minami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Inaba Manaka, Tanaka Karen, Mikame Kana #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya: Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito - Tanabe Nanami, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako #*Tokyo: Baka ni Shinaide - TBA #*Osaka: Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS - TBA #TBA - Juice=Juice #TBA - Juice=Juice #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya (Day): Sakura Mankai - Ogawa Rena #*Nagoya (Night): Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Sasaki Rikako #*Tokyo (Day): 100kai no KISS - Taguchi Natsumi #*Tokyo (Night): Naichau Kamo - Yoshihashi Kurumi #*Osaka (Day): REAL LOVE - Kishimoto Yumeno #*Osaka (Night): Yakimochi wo Kudasai! - Hamaura Ayano #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya, Tokyo, Osaka (Day): Memory Seishun no Hikari - Danbara Ruru #*Osaka (Night): Memory Seishun no Hikari - Murota Mizuki #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Choto Mate Kudasai! - Aikawa Maho, Takemura Miu, Saito Kana (DANCE PERFORMANCE) #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya: Adam to Eve no Dilemma - Tanabe Nanami, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka #*Tokyo: Adam to Eve no Dilemma - TBA #*Osaka: Adam to Eve no Dilemma - TBA #Golden Chinatown - Takagi Sayuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ichioka Reina, Tanaka Karen, Inoue Hikaru, Niinuma Kisora #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! - Miyazaki Yuka, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Taguchi Natsumi, Mikame Kana, Yamaki Risa, Danbara Ruru, Funaki Musubu #Romance no Tochuu #Ten Made Nobore! Featured Members *MC **Makoto (6/7, 6/14) **Sawayaka Goro (6/1) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami (6/1) **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano (6/14), Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki (6/14) **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko (6/14), Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede (6/1), Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria (6/14), Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako (6/1) **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio (6/14), Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Trivia *It was announced on April 7, 2014. *A rehearsal blog was opened for the event, however it is only viewable by fanclub members. *Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Makino Maria and Fujii Rio will not participate in the Nagoya and Tokyo concert due to the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~. *Tanabe Nanami, Kaga Kaede and Sasaki Rikako will not participate in the Tokyo and Osaka concert due to LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows Gallery blog, Hello! Pro Egg-463353.jpg|Rehearsal blog, Hello! Pro Egg-463352.jpg|Rehearsal blog, Sasaki Rikako-465808.jpg blog, Hamaura Ayano, Kaga Kaede, Murota Mizuki, Nomura Minami, Ogawa Rena, Yamagishi Riko, Yoshihashi Kurumi-465301.jpg Hello_Project-464848.jpg Hello_Project-465807.jpg blog, Niinuma Kisora, Nomura Minami, Sasaki Rikako, Wada Sakurako-465975.jpg External Links *Official announcement *Event page: UF-FC,Hello! Project Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:2014 Concerts Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In